Significance
by Chibijac
Summary: Because they are more than just their name... Written for Tsustar Week! ONESHOT


Significance

Author's Note: Soooo I started a Tsustar week! Been advertising it on Tumblr and DevArt, so here's to hoping on success. Here's a little fic dedicated to day 6 on the themes list: What's in a name/Significance. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_Your name is Black Star. You will snatch away people's aspirations. You are one who lives in darkness…"_

Soul leaned back easily in the leather arm chair he had taken comfort in. He had decided to ignore any of the chaos of people running in and out of the room, or even the chaos taking place directly around him, in order to observe his long time azure haired friend. To one side, Kid was fussing at some unsuspecting bystander who worked the Hall. To another side of the room, Killik Rung could be seen looking out the large room windows in awe of what was being set up outside. Of course with how last minute all these preparations were, it was a pretty amazing feat taking place. Soul even completely ignored the nervous breakdown Chrona was having in a corner as Ox decided to take it upon himself to start directing people to their designated places. Maka wouldn't be happy, but since when we he the pink haired worry wart's keeper? No, none of that mattered when you had the great Black Star standing about ten feet away from you, not acknowledging anyone or demanding attention from those around him. He might as well have not even been in the room because the others certainly hadn't acknowledged his presence.

Resting his cheek on his palm, the death scythe took in the assassin's movements. He was fully and appropriately dressed for the occasion, working on his cufflinks with a slight from on his face. Maybe he was mumbling to himself, Soul wasn't sure, he was too busy dwelling in the oddity of the moment… and day. This was a man who had once been an obnoxious, attention seeking brat. A guy who was so far behind the rest of their class not only in soul captures, but grades, that they were certain his partner would be graduating without him. Soul remembered the first encounter he had with Black Star. He had been completely thrown off, but gathered himself quickly and somehow befriended the loudmouth easily, much to his own new found partner's dismay. Black Star had always been an attention seeker, mostly because of being shunned by others much of his younger years.

His name spoke volumes of how people treated him when he was younger. He was looked at as an ill omen. He was a curse to those that traced him back to the Star clan. He rarely showed any hurt or care towards what people would say about him in these instances, but the times when Tsubaki was confronted about her partner's temporary silent and distant behavior, the truth had come out. All the same, he strived to be more than just a name, a mark, or a symbol of the past. He took action, steamrolled forward with no looking back, and made sure he was more than the last member of the Star clan. He was loud, thick headed, bold, reckless, fearless, and many other things, but above all, as Soul had many time simply put it- he was Black Star.

However, on this day alone, Black Star was in rare form and Soul would be an idiot if he didn't sit back and observe every moment every millisecond of a moment of this day.

After all, it's not every day a loud mouthed, goof ball ninja gets married.

0

O

0

"_I am Tsubaki. A silent flower without a fragrance…"_

She had always been quiet, or at least soft spoken, even if she had gotten comfortable with people. She was just a pleasant and patient person. That was in her character. She was her name sake after all. For that, she stayed focused on keeping herself calm as Maka, pregnancy be damned, tried to take control of any panic Kid may have caused with his bizarre orders. Liz and Patty had taken to meeting and greeting with the guests outside. She bit down slightly on her lower lip as she gazed out the window, taking in the scenery and what was to come.

When she had come to Death City, she had a single objective and that was to find a partner that would be strong enough to help her find her brother and handle the situation however it was seen fit. That was when she came across Black Star. At first, she had seen him as purely entertaining, maybe a bit loud and boisterous, but from what she dealt with, he never meant any harm. There was a lot about him others didn't understand. He wasn't nearly as selfish and self centered as one would think. When they became partners, he had moved all of his things out of his bedroom and had given it to her for months before she assured him that she saw nothing wrong with them sharing a room. She had always felt bad when she heard him fall off the couch some nights. The few times he had gotten sick, he attempted to make her soup and tea. There were many instances of him thinking of her that she could think of that not many people knew of, but she didn't mind because that was part of the bond they held.

When she had learned of her miester's past, Tsubaki was certain that was just one more factor that tied them together. Their names and the assumptions tied to them. His name was a symbol of darkness and negativity while hers spoke of tragedy and irrelevance. They were to be ignored and thought of nothing more than dust in the wind or a symbol of evil in this world… but it took the two of them together to snap the other from the negative feelings that came with these assumptions. Black Star was more than just a name. He was brave, strong, dedicated and determined. The only harm he was causing to anyway was to those who dare hurt the people he cared for. Tsubaki knew that. As for her, well, Black Star taught he more about herself than she could have imagined. He taught her that she had relevance; that he would stop everything in order to keep her safe; that he would wait for her; and more importantly, that he valued her. She wasn't just a flower, meant to simply be seen until it wilted silently away. She was strong and fierce. She was capable of holding her grounds and protecting those around her.

"Hey Tsubaki," Snapping from her thoughts, the dark haired bride turned and looked at her smiling friend who nodded towards the door. "It's time for us to all take our places." Maka informed brightly. Tsubaki smiled warmly back.

"I'm ready."

0

O

O

"_If this dark sky is me [Black Star], then the sparkling stars are Tsubaki…"_

They weren't kids anymore.

This was the real deal, in front of everyone they cared deeply for. Tsubaki was certain there was no moment where she couldn't control her emotions more than seeing Black Star at the end of that altar as her father walked her down the aisle. There was a different glow about both of them, even Black Star's all too well seen wide grin. He held himself with a different sense of pride and that spoke volumes. Black Star himself had mentally checked out of the entire day up until this moment. He didn't want to deal with the hustle and bustle. Not to mention that whole "you can't see the bride the day before the wedding" had unnerved him. He'd never say it, but he had anxiety about the idea of Tsubaki completely vanishing and him sitting at the altar with all eyes on him expecting an answer as to why the bride bailed. He had been lost in far too many thoughts. What they'd been through together. How they had gotten to this moment. How he hadn't strangled the life out of Kid, who had insisted they have an actual ceremony of Gallows Manor property instead of a simply exchange of vows and such that the assassin had easily agreed to. Yes, he had done a good job behaving and his happiness seemed to radiate into the crowd as Tsubaki came to a stop in front of him in her modest, white down and smile on her face.

"Take good care of my girl." Sanjuro Nakatsukasa said in a low voice, though he still held a proud smile on his face as Black Star took his partner's hand.

"Always, old man." The assassin answered, shooting the man a cocky smirk which immediately faded to a proud smile when his gaze fell back on Tsubaki. The two were the center of attention, as expected, but their eyes were only on one another. For once, Black Star wasn't making a scene. In fact, when it was his turn to do his vows, he had flushed greatly and had even awkwardly stumbled over his words while occasional running his fingers through his once attempted slicked down hair only to rub the back of his neck. Tsubaki beamed back at him all the same as he spoke, tears in her eyes that had triggered the assassin's stuttering to begin with. "I just want you to know that in the end, it's always gonna be you, Tsubaki. No matter how we got to this point, I want you to have my name… You're my star, y'know. The light in my night sky. You and the one on the way." Black Star finally loudly declared. He swallowed and placed his hand on the slightly visible baby bump showing under the wedding gown. She giggled, placing her hand over top of his. Her vows had been modest and full of love. She admitted to falling for him before she could even understand what exactly it was she felt.

"In the end, no matter what obstacles we face, I don't mind adding Star to my name. Together we can achieve anything and I know that you're going to be a great husband and father to this child." She had released his hand and reached up to caress his cheek, tears now flowing. "I love you." In the audience, Marie was clinging to Stein's arm (painfully, despite his straight face) and silently crying. Liz wasn't very good at control her own tears and as Patty gave a loud hoot to "Kiss already", Soul had given his best friend a thumbs up. There was a knowing chuckle from the minister, but he nodded as well.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Star Nakatsukasa." There was a loud chorus of cheers and Kid fought back the urge to tell everyone to stay seated and not disrupt the order as Tsubaki happily grabbed the front of her new husband's tuxedo jacket and pulled his lips down to hers in a deep kiss.

So here they were, in front of everyone they loved, sharing this moment. Standing tall, laughter and happiness surrounding them. Today, they decided they'd be inseparable. That nothing would hold them back and that they'd get through every rough time to come together.

Tsubaki Star and Black Star…

Even Black Star couldn't help but beam and wonder about the little star on board and what more was to come for their new found family.

* * *

**Author's Note: I never wrote a Tsustar wedding fic, so here it is. It falls in line with my Next Gen arc, so if you know my OCs, then you know the name of the little one in Tsubaki's belly.**

**Side note, yessss (cuz i know someone is thinking it or wants to say it) I know that Black Star's last name is NOT Star. Basically the point is that Tsubaki decided to add Star to her name. Black Star is also taking the Nakatsukasa name, basically bringing more significance to the union of this marriage, y'know.**

**Um... so that's all I have to say. See you at the next fic ;)**


End file.
